Seattle Nights
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Bella is bored at home, so she drags Jasper to a nightclub in Seattle to escape the family for a few hours. But why has a bill for repairing a hotel room arrived for Carlisle?


TITLE: Seattle Nights

SUMMARY: Jasper and Bella are bored at home, so they go to a nightclub in Seattle to escape the family for a few hours. But why has a bill for repairing a hotel room arrived for Carlisle?

PAIRINGS: Jasper/Bella

WARNINGS: Smut.

DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I AM MERELY MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION.

A/N: It's like, nine am. I got out of bed just to write this story. I'm very tired. Please forgive any errors, but this bunny just refused to leave me alone. So I had to drag myself to my computer and write this. Dedicated to the amazing people who told me I'm brilliant when they reviewed my other little stories. This ones for you, PSV XXX

PS - I'm not even sure what a block is. If somebody can explain it, I'd be very grateful. Hope I've used it in the right context.

JPOV

"JASPER!!!!!!"

"Yes Bella? What can I do for you today?"

"Will you come clubbing with me? In Seattle? Nobody else will. Rose and Emmett are nowhere to be found, Alice and Edward are hunting, Carlisle is working nights and Esme is planning houses. Plus, Alice laughed at me when I told her I wanted to go party."

"What's in it for me?"

"A night of pointless rock, and a night in new surroundings."

"OK, I'll go. Do I have to dress up?"

"No. Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Bella jumps up and down on the spot and rushes off to get dressed up. I've seen the requirements for human girls going clubbing. Or rather, the fact that minimal clothing and very high heels is a requirement. On the other hand, human men only have to wear jeans and a shirt. So I may as well indulge her.

Plus, Bella looks hot in a miniskirt and a non-existent lacy top.

"Are we driving or running?"

"Driving! I'm not running in this outfit. Alice would kill me."

"One hundred years as a vampire, and you're still scared of Alice."

"So are you. And you married her for Gods sake."

"Fair point, well made." And then I just have to stare. Only Bella can wear a skirt that tiny, a top that see-through and not look like a tart. And only Bella can look so sexy, every human male in the room will have some kind of seizure when they see her, and then spend the rest of the night trying to buy her drinks and attempt to get her in bed. I growl mentally at the thought. She's mine tonight, mine and no others.

She was right about the pointless rock. We can distinguish every word from two blocks over.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I say, languishing visibly. She elbows me in the ribs.

"You're not backing out now. Plus, you can't even plead lack of control any more." Look, I'm grateful she taught me how to control myself, really I am, but every now and then, it would be a good excuse to get out of one of her wild ideas. "Look, Jazz, we both know we're going to get mugged by hormonal teens the second we walk in that door, so how about -"

"We are a couple from the very start?" She nods. "Of course, darlin'.

The appreciative whistles and gasps from the crowd start as soon as we are spotted at the bar. One guy leans over to whisper in Bella's ear, despite the fact my arm is firmly around her waist, and she's got her hand in my back pocket.

"hey baby…wanna ditch Blondie, and I'll show you a good time…"

"Darlin', you couldn't show me a good time in a thousand years. Anyway, are you blind? I got Blondie for keeps." He looks disgruntled and I plant a possessive kiss on her lips.

"Dance with me?" I whisper in her ear. "Lets show him who you're really with."

Oh, this girl can dance. I remember her at prom, dancing with Edward. She had to stand on his feet just to be able to dance at all. And dancing with Jacob Black. Oh, that was funny. So clumsy, so awkward. But when she became a vampire, she developed an amazing sense of rhythm.

And now she's putting that to good use. We're hip-hop dancing, which isn't so much dance as dry sex, and there's a braying crowd of teens around us, shrieking in delight. Apparently, we are "da bomb"…whatever that means. Bella is playing up to them something chronic, and more than one guy is zeroed in on her arse, which, by the way, is very nice, and she is shaking it for all she's worth.

Now, forgive the outright lie, but I'm only human, and there's a limit to the amount of time Bella can dance erotically before I start needing to remove her.

"We are out of here when this song finishes," I growl at her when she comes close to me again.

"I'll hold you to that, cowboy." She turns around to face me, and rubs herself against me front. She catches my bottom lip between her teeth, and pulls herself much, much closer. I growl at her. Sinful little tease.

I kick the door of the hotel room open, with Bella attached to my mouth. The door slams behind us, and I push her backwards towards the bed, ripping shirt and skirt to pieces as I go. She giggles at my blatant need and wrenches herself away. She scoots into the middle of the bed and lies there, gazing at me with eyes like molten coal. she's not wearing any underwear. I think of her in that tiny, miniscule skirt, not wearing any underwear, and I nearly come on the spot. Holy. Fuck.

"Come on then, cowboy. Or do I have to go back to that club and pick up some boy to help me out?" I pounce on her, snarling incoherently. She isn't leaving this hotel room for quite some time. She kisses me with enough force to blur out everything around us. That hotel room could have burst into flames around us, and neither of us would have noticed. I force her down, and she wriggles against the denim of my jeans. This is clearly unbalanced. I've got on jeans but my shirt has gone, but she is completely naked. Mind you I'm not complaining. She flips us so fast I don't realise its happened, until she's kneeling between my legs and she's wriggling my jeans oh-so-slowly down my legs. She can't draw this out. My balls will explode. She hurls them over her shoulder, and we hear a crack through the fog of our desire. She leans forwards and shreds my boxers.

I never thought having sharp nails that close to my balls would be hot, but it is.

She leans down, her hair shielding her from my sight for a moment. But then I feel something warm and damp engulf my cock, and then I feel her tongue swirl delicately round the head. This girl has serious talent. Edward is a lucky man. And then the sweet vibrations start. She's humming the rock song from the club - while my cock is in her mouth. I grab her head in ecstasy, and start fucking her mouth without a thought. God she feels so good, and the things she's doing with her tongue, her lips and oh my GOD…her teeth graze, just enough for me to feel them, along the length of my shaft. Holy. Mary.

"BELLS! OH GOD…FUCK!" she smiles around my dick and that feels so good too…and then I explode, and she swallows every single drop. She sits up and smiles at me.

"Did you like that cowboy?" Hell, yes, I liked that!

"Your turn." I flip her onto her back, and kiss her, tasting myself on her tongue. She twines her fingers in my hair and tugs me closer. Not that it hurts, but it turns me on even more. My Bells is so wild and unrestrained. I start playing with her clit, and she breaks the kiss to throw her head back and moan. Well she doesn't moan. It's more of a vicious snarl.

"Jazz…please…I can't wait…please…fuck me…" she begs like she hasn't had any for years, when I know for a fact she and Edward never stop. Her emotions are hitting me like a wall, and her lust heightens me to a frenzy. I slam into her with enough force to have broken a humans pelvis. But she just shrieks in pleasure, and claws at my chest. The bed hit's the wall, and plaster rains down from the ceiling, tangling in our hair. I think somebody banged on the wall, but it might have just been the bed again. She's so tight around me and she wraps her legs around my waist, drawing me closer. Her kiss is hard and rough, and I respond in kind. She brings her hips up to meet mine and I obviously do something right because she screams at the top of her lungs and digs her nails right into my shoulders. The sensation of her nails actually cutting through my skin makes me holler into the room. God, this girl is good. I'm wildly thrusting at her now, knowing I won't last long. She's too tight, too war and so wet. I know she's close, she clenching around me, and her growls are getting louder and more feral. She screams so loudly they would have heard it at reception. She clenches one final time around me, and then shatters the one window in the room and she hurls her arm out and hit's the window above the bed. I explode into her, and then slump onto her. She's gasping quietly in my ear.

"We need to be getting back to Forks. The others will be wondering what we're up to." Bella has to flit to the car, because she has no clothes. I apologise for shredding her only items of clothing, and give her my shirt when we get back to the car.

"Bella! Jasper! What is this bill I have received for damages to a hotel room in Seattle?" Carlisle asks, three days later.

"I'm never going clubbing with you again, you know that?"


End file.
